


Jala

by MelayneSeahawk



Series: Stages of Love Series 3A: Elemental [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-18
Updated: 2006-06-18
Packaged: 2017-10-08 01:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"and i thought the best part of having the cast off was being able to shower alone," daniel said as jack pulled him under the flow of water.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jala

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: water  
> title is the hindu term for the element 'water'

"And I thought the best part of having the cast off was being able to shower alone," Daniel said as Jack pulled him under the flow of water.

"That was by necessity, Dannyboy," Jack said matter-of-factly. "This is by choice." He flexed the recently uncasted fingers and grinned.

Daniel shook his head and soaped his hands, smoothing them over Jack's shoulders and arms, pressing his chest to Jack's back and tangling their fingers for a moment. Daniel's hands slid down Jack's chest and one wrapped around his cock, soap suds making for a slippery slide of skin on skin.

Jack groaned and thrust into Daniel's hand. The movement lined Daniel's cock up against Jack's ass, soap and water allowing for a delightful glide as Jack moved. It was over quickly, and Daniel buried his face in Jack's shoulder. "Missed that, too," Jack said, and Daniel laughed against his damp skin.


End file.
